Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact electric power transmission system, a charging station, and a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-135572 discloses a non-contact charging system in which electric power is transmitted from a vehicle to a charging station in a non-contact manner. In the non-contact charging system, positioning between an electric power transmission portion of the charging station and an electric power reception portion of the vehicle is carried out in order to enhance efficiency in electric power transmission and reception.
In the publication above, one control unit on an electric power transmission side is provided in a charging station and this control unit on the electric power transmission side controls one electric power transmission portion (an electric power transmission coil).
Such a type that one control unit controls a plurality of electric power transmission portions, however, is possible as a type of the charging station.
Here, in such a situation that vehicles are parked at some electric power transmission portions of a plurality of electric power transmission portions, it is possible that a new vehicle enters the charging station for charging. When the electric power transmission portions are supplying electric power to already stopped vehicles, the charging station can determine that the vehicles are present at those electric power transmission portions. On the other hand, it is also possible that in spite of completion of charging of the vehicles, the vehicles remain stopped over the electric power transmission portions without moving. In such a state, the charging station cannot know whether or not the vehicles remain stopped at the electric power transmission portions.
Consequently, the charging station cannot determine to which electric power transmission portion a vehicle which has newly entered the charging station should be guided.
If a sensor for checking a position of a vehicle is to be provided for each parking frame, cost for installation of a charging station increases and construction also requires efforts.